


don't

by koriyan



Series: Songfics [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Songfic, idk what i wrote, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cracky songfics are best songfics....</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't

**Author's Note:**

> it short, but its supposed to be, m8 :^)

You turn the radio on, tired of the quiet. Bucky had just picked you up from another disastrous date. You quickly looked for a station before he could even have a word about that.... date.

"You're listening to 106.5, The Beat, and we're bringing it back with some Bryson Tiller," the man said as his voice faded into the song.

**Don't, don't play with her, don't be dishonest**

**Still not understanding this logic**

**I'm back and I'm better**

At this point, you hadn't even realized that you were singing along. Talk about songs reaching emotional levels.

**I want you bad as ever,**

**Don't let me just let up**

**I wanna give you better**

**Baby, it's whatever**

**Somebody gotta step up,**

**Girl, I'm that somebody, s** **o I'm next up**

**Be damned if I let him catch up**

After more of the first verse passed, you surprised Bucky with your next actions.

**Pull up, skrr**

**Get in the ride**

"Left hand is steering," you put a hand on his shoulder, leaning closer to him. "Other is gripping your thigh," slowly, but surely, you drug your hand across his lap, successfully touching his crotch. At that point, you got out of the car.

So much for getting away with it, because he definitely got you later.


End file.
